


I bruise easily

by SamuraiKanda



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Assumptions, Love, M/M, Markings, Trust, stingue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuraiKanda/pseuds/SamuraiKanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by the song 'I bruise easily' from Natasha Bedingfield I wrote this OS ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I bruise easily

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YuGiOhRox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuGiOhRox/gifts).



Light and Shadows always as one. Nothing can separate them.  
That‘s what I was always thinking about us two  
All the years we‘ve been together as a team  
The times we shared, the battles we‘ve fought  
Nothing at all would be more frightening to me  
Nothing, only the thought of losing you  
Yes, on the outside I‘m always fearsome, bold and constantly smiling  
but underneath...  
  
_**I bruise easily**_  
_**can‘t scratch the surface without moving me**_  
  
I always thought it will be you and me  
that I‘m going to be your mate  
that I‘m the one staying with you until the time has come  
Until I noticed one night there is something different to you  
  
Sleeping next to each other like we‘ve been used all over these years  
While watching you I noticed the fine line showing up within your right palm  
I know exactly what this means  
It is the mark of someone who has found his mate  
Even through my vision is at night not as good as yours  
Even through it could be anything but what my mind tries to tell me  
I know exactly what this means  
  
**_I bruise easily_**  
  
So while I hide my face within your pitchblack hair  
breath in the scent that became so familiar to me  
I can feel it deep inside of me how everything begins to fall apart  
I don‘t want it to be true at all  
I just don‘t want to see you in someone‘s arms  
  
Just thinking about losing you to someone else makes me suffocate  
It feels like everything is quenched out of me  
like the mere essence of my true strength is drained right this instant  
like things have swapped between us and now I‘m the one drowning in the shadows  
but in a way....  
  
_**I bruise easily**_  
  
With you being the only one besides Lector to guide me  
I‘ve cast aside these thoughts of you moving on one day  
For me it was as clear as the ice from a glacier we stay together  
that I‘ll be always the ray of light you needed to escape  
Alone the thought of having to share you  
this sharp pain surging up right now  
it tears, it rips, it breaks me apart  
It‘s hard to breathe for me right now  
entrapped in this Illusion  
  
_**underneath I bruise easily**_  
  
Before the first ray of sunlight falls through the window I get up  
I need to leave before you even notice these cracks  
there is no need at all for you to see this screwed up side of me  
this side of me that is suffocating, struggling, collapsing  
there is no need at all for you to see these tears coming up  
because I won‘t be a burden to you at all  
  
**_I bruise easily_**  
**_can‘t scratch the surface without moving me_**  
  
I run as fast as I can  
I need to escape no matter how far I have to run  
I want to be able to breathe  
not to feel this heaviness creeping up from out of nowhere  
I run until my vision is too blurry to see the way in front of me  
  
When I stumble across some roots I stay where I am  
everything crumbles down rapidly like an avalanche  
plowing down everything to keep me my spirits up  
allowing this weakness to take over  
allowing myself to give in to this pain  
allowing these tears to fall  
  
Damned, it really hurts so bad  
to finally know I‘ve lost what is really important to me  
it hurts so damn bad  
to know I won‘t be longer required to stay at your side  
losing you, it means ripping out the very essence my soul is made of  
it feels like getting drained from what my entire strenght is build up  
not to be able to have you around me kills me  
it drowns me, strangles me, suffocates me in this pain I feel  
  
Even through I need to know who it is that took you from me  
I don‘t want to meet this person at all that will make you happy  
Because I would loose even that last bit of self-esteem I‘ve got  
to be faced with the person you are now bound to  
I can‘t bear the thought of it  
I can‘t bear it if it would be someone I‘m around on a daily basis  
  
_**I bruise easily**_  
_**so be gentle when you handle me**_  
  
I don‘t look up when I can pick up your familiar scent coming close  
I stare right at the floor in front of me rather to be confronted with your face at all  
Why are you even here when you are supposed to be by the one who‘s mark you carry?  
I‘m supposed to be no longer of any concern to you, then why are you here?  
My mind is too fogged up to think clearly at all  
When you put your arms around me it feels like I‘m tossed into an icy ocean  
It clearly shreds everything within my soul  
I can‘t breathe at all  
I feel like falling without a safety net to cushion the impact  
  
You are so much more to me then I‘m ever able to tell you with simple words  
You‘ve caught me with the way you are  
You‘ve bound me, even tamed me  
So why does it hurt so much to see you move on?  
Why can‘t I just let you live a life without me included in it at all?  
Just why is it so impossible for me to accept the fact you are out of reach for me?  
Just why can‘t I accept as a friend for you to have found your personal luck?  
  
„Why won‘t you tell me what‘s bothering you?“  
  
is your question towards me in this moment  
Isn‘t it obvious enough? Why are you even asking me? Just why?  
Just why are you heating up this excrutiating pain residing deep within me?  
I can‘t talk. I am too stunned, too struck, too immobilzed to even say one word at all.  
  
While I try to get up on my own I can still feel your arms resting around me  
still supporting and helping me like usual  
I feel unsure on my own feet but I need to break free from you  
I have no longer the right to stay within your near at all  
I am all that‘s left, a mere reminder of what we‘ve been  
  
„I‘m fine, you don‘t need to be concerned at all about me“  
  
are now my words to you while fighting back my upcoming tears.  
Yes, if I convince you there is nothing to worry about I can bury myself into the despair and pain eating me up from the inside.  
  
„Then why are you avoiding me all of a sudden?“  
„I‘m not, I simply...“  
  
are now my words while I try to answer you.  
It‘s just because  
  
**_I bruise easily_**  
  
Suddenly I feel a warm and pulsating sensation going through my entire body  
When I look at my left hand I notice yours holding on to mine  
Wait, what does this mean?  
Could it be I‘ve been wrong to begin with?  
  
„I thought, you‘ve noticed. The small scar within your own hand“  
  
are you now saying to me while I‘m finally able to look at you  
Wait, what are you implying on?  
Does it really mean, that....?  
  
„But, you...“  
„I found out about it just recently. I‘ve even noticed some residues of your light magic within this mark“  
  
is your answer and right in this moment I feel like an idiot  
I made a complete fool out of myself  
because I didn‘t bring myself up to confront you in the first place  
because usually I‘m the one brave enough to accept any kind of challenge at all  
I really feel like laughing about my own stupidness  
I really feel like laughing about my own foolishness  
just because...  
  
_**underneath I bruise easily**_  
  
Light and Shadows always as one. Nothing can separate them.  
That‘s what I was always thinking about us two  
and that‘s what I‘m still thinking about us  
Mislead by my assumptions  
mislead by my strongest fear  
I‘m finally able to show you I‘m not always strong  
that even I can‘t shine always bright  
  
I‘m finally able to admit to you, that **_I bruise easily_**  
because _ **underneath I bruise easily**_


End file.
